


Kenny VS Warlock

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: South Park, Warlock (1989)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, F/M, Swearing, Teen Years, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	Kenny VS Warlock

A/N: The reason I didn't add underage because I decide to make everyone (the main boys) into teenagers.

 

The town of South Park, known for their friendly faces and people saying, "Howdy Neighbor." to their neighbors, in one house, a middle aged man


End file.
